survivor_roblox_all_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
UJust GotRekt
UJust_GotRekt Simon is the Winner of Season 1, and Season 28. Simon was infamous earlier in the group, but has warmed the hearts of many in the recent times. Many people still view him as a very rude, and obnoxious person, but now Simon helps the group with the games, and many other things. Simon won Andy's first, and Final season as owner, and has pulled off many iconic moves, and was the first person to create the Pre Game alliance move. Heroes vs. Villains Simon had an outstanding game in Heroes vs Villains. He was allied with Andy, (the runner up) and took down many big threats in the game. He then betrayed Andy at the final 6 when Andy told him to vote out Rob, a player in Heroes vs Villains. Him and Andy went heads to heads but ultimately were unable to defeat each other. Simon won by one vote in the finale, and became the first winner in Survivor: All Stars. The Australian Outback Simon was a surprise player on season 3, along with Lucky. Similar to Heroes vs Villains, Simon quickly gathered "minions". Simon's tribe won the first two immunity challenges. His tribe lost the third challenge and he had the numbers, however, he was idol'd out by Amber and placed 10th. This season was also the turning point in his community perception, many people now viewed him as selfish and obnoxious which would only increase during Fans vs favorites. Fans vs. Favourites Simon had an outstanding game in Fans vs Favourites. Simon was able to ally with many newer fans who didn't know his tactics. He was able to take down the Favourites one by one, and he had many goats that helped him along the way. He was doing great until the final 5, where his two allies, Sonic and Pink voted Jiv and he voted Jiv. However, an idol was played and Simon was yet again, idol'd out. Heroes vs. Villains 2 In Heroes vs Villains, Simon thought he was in a good spot. He trusted his allies that he made pre merge, and was ready to fight his way to victory. He was misplayed. He thought he had the numbers to vote out a player, Jiv, but Jiv played an idol that night. He only received two votes, but the rest were towards Simon. Simon felt completely blindsided and regrets playing in that season since it hurt his record. All Stars 2 In All Stars 2, Simon completely bamboozled the entire cast, with everyone assuming that he was going to play a cut throat game. However, Simon didn't do that, he just sat there and relaxed, playing his game by making subtle moves, and being gentle and very kind. The castaways viewed him as a non-threat, and didn't vote him off. Simon got to the end, and convinced the Jury that he was playing a game that he made a lot of moves of, but just very quiet and very kind. He won the majority vote, and became the second double winner in the All Stars history.Category:Browse Category:Players